happy 9th anniversary
by sonadowlover1996
Summary: a little anniversary present for my girlfriend that involves my oc and hers
1. Chapter 1

Happy 9th anniversary

We find a white and black lion at his desk writing a little latter or tiny gift for his dear lovely rabbit girlfriend mille rabbit.

Dear mille,

9 months we've been together and in those 9 months u showed me that u r the one I can only be in love with. u r the reason I get up every morning . u r the reason I want to do well in school. u r the reason I can cry and know u wont think im weak. I never thought that in only 9 months I could come to love someone so much u make me the most happiest person in the world and I want to make u as happy as I can and I know sometimes I can be a real jerk and make u sad and angry and upset but I love u mille u r the girl I know for a fact I will want to grow old and die with. Id fine it a honor to be with u and even more so if I could marry u , to have kids with u and support u in life. Thank u so very much for putting up with me my life and my many many faults. I hope u can continue to put up with me and once im get to England my love I swear on my life I promise to kiss u hug u and tell u I love u everyday I want to make u feel as happy as I do when im just talking to u and I want to make u feel and know that u r the most beautiful person in this world to me u have no faults in my eyes ur r nothing but profection ur beautiful , nice , caring, animal loving , artist and gamer . u may think ur not that good but hun to me ur perfect never forget or think otherwise my love. Happy 9th anniversary my beautiful little rabbit ^^ I love u with all my mind , body , heart , and soul have a great day on our anniversary baby. Also im very proud of u for deciding to go to collage and I thank u for doing it for me but don't just do it for me I want u to do it for urself I wish u luck in that new battle in ur life and I know ull get threw it and come out the winner.

Love, grimmie lion :3

Grimmie then went and put the letter in the kitchen on the table wear he had a bunch of gifts for his rabbit such as heart shapped pillows , three big teddy bears holding hearts, hearts balloons and he had a big breakfast waiting for for when his lover woke up.  
30minutes later  
mille had awoken and went down stair to greet her lover but when she got there he was no where in sight. "grimmie?... r u here. She then stumbled a bit when she saw all the gifts sitting on the table. 'gasp O/O o-o my god… grimmie…..sigh*he's so sweet god I love that lion" she says as she sits and starts to take a bite out of her heart shapped pancake her eyes then wonger to the paper on the table. "hm? Whats this" she then begans to read the letter and blushes and tears a bit happy and touched by some of the words that she was reading. "sniff* sniff* sigh*…thank u grimmie…..i love u very much…..i so happy ur in my life." She then jumped a bit startled by something that touched her shoulder. "I love u too my love hehehe…happ anniversary baby" 'happy anniversary" after that said she then kisses him passionately and it doesn't take him long at all to return it as the kiss lingers on the snow white lion picks up his rabbit lover and brings her back upstairs to there room to give his love another present they both may enjoy very much….but that's a story for another day

The end….maybe-w-…hehe


	2. happy anniversary part 2

**Happy anniversary part 2.**

**Well its that time agin my anniversary with my lovely girlfriend mille :3 she asked me to continue the story so that is what im am here to do I love u**

As they get to the room the snow white lion lays his rabbit lover on the bed and kisses her neck. as she moans he continues to give her kisses all down her body from her neck to her collar bone when he got to her chest a piece of clothing was in his way and he wouldn't have that so he ripped it off her then did the same to her bra and other clothing. As she layed before the lion with her necked body right infront of him she couldn't help but blush "um…d-don't stare p-please" she said nervous that her body wasn't good enough but then that thought was erased when the young lion said "your beautiful"he said to her with such love in his voice. "no im not….your just saying that to be nice to me " she said not believing him "now look here mille…you are beautiful more then anyone" he said as he kissed her one her lips softly "..i love u grimmie" she said won over by his words "I love u too my" "….take me grimmie….make me yours my love" she says shy yet confident of her words "with pleasure my love and don't worry….ill be gental" he says to her as he gets ready to thrust into her. He then positions his member to her flower and without think he thrusted into her destroying her hymen but once he did he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a loud scream in pain and looked down and saw his little angel crying ,his ears dropped feeling sad knowing how much pain she was in he kissed her cheeks and whipped her tears away "im so sorry my love…ill wait till u want me to move". 5 minutes later the pain had subsided "o-ok…you can move now grimmie…make me yours" once he heard that the young lion began to move "oh…oh mille…your so h-hot and tight" the lion sad but as a respounce only got moans of pleasure from the young rabbit. "aahhhh..ohhh g-grimmie a-and your so b-big!" she screamed as the lion kept thrusting deep inside her. "please god don't stop grimmie!" the rabbit started to buck her hips in time with his thrusts creating more pleasure for both her and her new lion lover. The young lion then picked her up all of a sudden and put her up aginst the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. "no more holding back sexy" "make me scream" as soon as the words left her mouth grimmie slammed his member back in to her wet core making her scream in ecstasy. "AHHHHHH! OH GRIMMIE! YES MORE!" he then started ramming into her gspot with no mersy he then stated to feel his climax near he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer."aghh! m-mille! I-im gonnna cum!" " me too baby! Please cum with me!" "h-here it cums mille! Aghhhhh!" he then start feeling her to the brim with his hot sticky cum. "ahhhhhhhh! S-so much! Ahjhhhhhhhhhhh!" she then starts to cum having it dripped down his huge lengh.

"heheheh….happy anniversary baby huffhuff" he pants as he felt himself getting sleepy , he then pulls out and lays next to her gives her a kiss and falls into a deep sleep "heheh….happy anniversary u over grown cat"she then kisses his cheek and cuddles into his chest fur and slowly falls asleep.

**Well I hope u liked it im soooooo sorry I took long I love u forgive meeeeeeeeee! TT3TT kiss* sorry if its short looks like a lot on my computer.**


End file.
